pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PVX-Slipmat
Discuss things here. Talk about me. Make fun of me. Laugh at me.Slipmat 20:49, 30 April 2007 (CEST) :I saw where you were asking about how to post a build, if you edit a page (any page will do, you could use ur userpage or the wiki sandbox) and add the name of your build surrounded by double brackets, [[]], then save/preview and you see a red link with ur builds name as teh title. If you then click that link, you go to a blank page titled with your build name. Create your build here and save it. Rules are being decided on, but there will be certain ways to title your build and certain codes to add to make your build link to different groups (unfavored, untested, tested, etc.) hope this helps. As someone else mentioned, no builds are to be added atm. Eronth 21:43, 11 May 2007 (CEST) Super Test click?? does it work Slipmat 22:46, 11 May 2007 (CEST) yes it does! Eronth FTW! Slipmat 22:47, 11 May 2007 (CEST) :For next time, put that stuff in User:Slipmat/Sandbox. I created that page by moving Super Test there. -- Armond Warblade 22:53, 11 May 2007 (CEST) I voted and here are the details: Thank you for your time and good luck with lottery! Your vote has been registered. Your lottery number: 11698. You can change your vote anytime during the voting time. Upon completion of voting, one user with the highest lottery number will receive a prize. Any change of your vote will not change or affect your lottery number. Lottery numbers are generated randomly using a random number generator service at www.random.org. Slipmat 19:23, 14 May 2007 (CEST) Playing build-stub A Heroes team build, best for general PvE, it's made to give you synergy with your Heroes to create the most damage possible. Attributes and Skills name="Elemental Hero" prof=elementalist/mesmer fire=12+1+3 energ=10+1 Inspi=8FlamesGazeSignetDrainof RestorationAttunementof Lesser EnergySignet/build name="Paragon ToF Tank" prof=Paragon/Warrior leader=10+1+3 axe=12 Command=8+1AxeAngeron fire!"Refrainof flameFinalefor the eyes!"Protection/build name="Necro Hero - MM" prof=Necro/Mes death=12+1+3 soul=10+1 inspir=8bone horrorbone fiendof the masterof the lichof lost soulssignetdrainof inscriptions/build Equipment * Default * Whatever Usage I use it ... LAWL! Counters Death. Variants *Varient 1: Olias, Master of Whispers and General Morgahn. *Varient 2: Acolyte Sousuke, Zhed Shadowhoof and General Morgahn. *Varient 3: Acolyte Sousuke, Olias and General Morgahn ** Single MM in group, Olias or Master of Whispers should be built as such: prof=N/Me ill=8 dea=12 sou=10Bone HorrorBone Fiendof the Masterof Undeathof Lost SoulsSignetDrainof Inscriptions/build Yourself: Really doesn't matter. If you're an elementalist, triple SF's. If you're Necro, 3 MM's omg.. faint. Keep the General in the group for simple synergy. It really doesn't matter who you are playing as, just the three combinations of Heroes really make life grand. Notes Feedback welcome. See also oops. :If you're going to do that *points up*, please place the nowiki tags where I put them so your page isn't randomly added to four categories or so. I recommend that you just put nowiki tags around the whole thing so you can copy and paste the coding without clicking the edit button first. -- Armond Warblade 19:52, 23 May 2007 (CEST) :: I tried to answer your question on Armond's talk page. If you are still a little lost, you can go ahead and post your questions on my talk page. [[user:Eronth| ‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 21:08, 23 May 2007 (CEST)